Mission Impossible
by darknite0403
Summary: Abhijit is on a special secretive mission. Mission is so secretive that even Daya doesn't know about it. And Abhijit wants it to be that way.Will he succeed? Set in the days of Khooni Aatmahatya episode.
1. Chapter 1

**CID Bureau :**

**Time 8:00 am**

Abhijit alone in bureau as others not yet arrived. Abhijit was pacing the entire length, clasping and unclasping his hands in tension.

Abhijit: Itna bada mission hai aur mujhey akeley is pey kaam karan padega. Agar kisiko jalak bi lag gaya na tho…. Tho….. may gaya… ACP sir mere chuti kar dengey….. Aur tho aur sab log Fredy ko chod key mere upar hasney lagengey…OMG kya karun kya karun… Jab ACP sir parade rakthey tho tab bi itna stress nahi tha ab tho….. Time kya hai…. 8:15 hogaya… Ek baar may firsey map check kar letha huin sab log aney ke pehaley…Raath bar bina soye banaya hai. Hope it works out.

Abhijit took out a map from is inner coat pocket. He spread it on his table and was talking to himself, brooding seriously over the plan to accomplish a special mission taken by him.

Abhijit: Ye yahaan sey enter karunga… Wo wahan hoga….. Apna senses sharp rakh naa chahiye especially jab mein sher ke cave ke andhar huin tab….. Agar sher ne by chance dhek liya tho….Oh no... (Abhijit was shocked remembering the consequence if his plan failed)…..

Same time Vivek and Fredy entered. Vivek was walking behind Fredy silently smiling victoriously to himself. Fredy was whimpering over something.

Fredy(sob tone): Arrey nahi Vivek esa nahi hua hoga. Tum joot bol rahey ho.

Abhijit hearing the sound shook his head and quickly retrieved from the trance.

Vivek: Haan sir sachi may Babhi ji ne phone nahi kiya tha kal raath ko.

Fredy: Mein tumharey baathon pey nahi aaney waala…..

Both walked towards the center.

Vivek: Aap mere mobile ka call list check kar sakthey hain sir.

Vivek took out his mobile and showed last received number.

Vivek: Ye dekiye sir.

Fredy seeing the mobile cried and walked over to Abhijit.

Fredy(complaining tone): Abhijit sir aap please is sey kahiye mujh sey aur mere wife sey dhur rahney keliye.

Vivek was slyly laughing till then.

Abhijit( putting the map away ): Ab kya hua Fredy.

Fredy(crying tone): Sir ye Vivek keh raha hai ki kal raath meri wife ne issey phone karkey nahi pucha ki mein pi rakhi hai ya nahi…..

Abhijit looked towards Vivek who was having hard time suppressing his laughter. Abhijit smiled an understanding smile.

Abhijit: Arey Fredy Babhi ji ko kyun laga ki tum kal pikey aye ho?

Fredy: Wo Daya sir ki wajah sey…..

Daya was entering bureau at same time.

Daya(shocked): Arrey mein ney kya kiya?

Fredy(looking towards Daya): Arey sir aap ney hi tho kal Charm bar ko janey ko kaha Mangu ko milney keliye.

Daya: Haan kaha tho…..

Vivek: Tho hum gaye they sir wahaan, aur Mangu ko milkey agaye.

Daya: Sirf itna hi hua naa. Iss mey roney waali kya bath hai Fredy.

Fredy: Apney puri bath suni hi nahi sir. Wahan jab hum baith kar Mangu ki wait kar rahey they tho…..

Fredy couldn't able to continue remembering last night incident. Duo and Vivek smiled at his expression.

Vivek: Tho ek haseena ayi thi humarey Fredy sir ko dhek they hi….

DUO(showing interest): Phir?

Vivek(with all dramatic expressions): Wo aur pass ayi….. Dono ke beech ki distance kam hothi gayi…

DUO(totally involved): Phir?

Vivek: Paas akey Fredy sir ke shirt ko pakadi…. Uskey aankh pyaar sey barey huey they….. Wo aur pass ayi…aur…..

DUO(lost): Aur?

Vivek(laughing): Akey unke upar dun hogayi….. Aur uskey haath mein jo wine tha wo Fredy sir ke shirt pe gir gaya….. Aur uski lipstick inkey kandhey par lagayi…

Duo and Vivek started laughing out loud imagining the scene again. Daya noticed Fredy walking away weeping, head down.

Daya(putting hand on his shoulders): Tho iss liye babhi ji tumsey naraz hagaye.

Fredy nodded yes.

Daya(softly): Tho tumhey bathana chahiye tha Fredy. Unko explain karna chahiye tha.

Fredy(sniffling): Kiya. Magar wo maani nahi. Issliye proof keliye Vivek ko call karney ko kaha. Aur issney… Isney tho meri zindagi mein aag lag di.

Abhijit: Kyun kya bola Vivek tumney?

Vivek: Jo hua wahi bola sir. Aur kuch nahi sir.

Fredy in anger removed Daya's hand from his shoulder and marched towards Vivek.

Fredy: Aur kuch nahi? Sir isney kaha ki may ladki ke saath dance kar rahatha aur thab lagaya hoga.

All stifled laughter.

Daya(putting his hand on his shoulder again): Arrey Fredy jod do naa. Nadaan hai. Bacha hai. Usey abhi thak tik sey bolna bi nahi atha. Dheko usney abhi bi thik sey puri bath nahi ki…

Others gave questioning glance towards Daya. Daya smiled mischievously.

Daya(very seriously): Tum bathao Fredy. Babhi ji ne kya kaha?

Fredy: Matlab sir?

Daya(serious tone): Matalab yahi ki tumharey shirt mein wo lipstick ka nishaan dhek kar….

All chuckled out loudly. Fredy glared at them.

Abhijit: Arey Fredy is may naraz honi wali bath kya hai.(winking) Kyun hui? Kyun achi si dulayi hui…

Fredy put his head down in embarrassment. Again rest 3 burst out laughing. After some time Fredy too joined. Later when they couldn't laugh more. Their faces where flushed and eyed had tears.

Fredy: Arey sir kahaan kahaan chad naa pada mujhey usey bach ney keliye. Kabhi sofey pey rho kabhi bisthar pey. Thak gaya tha mein. Akir mein uskey pair par gir naa pads sir…..

Again everybody snickered in spite of them self.

Daya(holding his tummy): Arey aur nahi yaaar mere dosth ab bus bi karo yaar.

Abhijit: Haan Fredy pet bahtuh dhuk raha hai.

Vivek: Haan sir.

Fredy(sincerely): Arey meri biwi khethi hai jitna haso gey utha na hi rowogey.

Daya: Fredy tumharey saath tho….

Suddenly,

ACP(high pitch): Kya ho raha hai yahaan?

Fredy (slipping away behind DUO): Kuch nahi sir.

Fredy(whispering to Duo from behind them): Ab rona aya sir?

Daya snickered softly at Abhijit which didn't go unnoticed by ACP.

ACP: Kuch nahi tho yahaan itna hasi mazak kyun? Aur tum dono apas mein kya kusur phusur kar rahey ho wahan?

DUO: Nahi sir . Kuch kass nahi. Bus esey hi…. (Pulling Vivek purposefully) Kyun Vivek?

Vivek: Ha haa haan sir. Kuch nahi sir.

ACP(after swaying an intensive scan at each and every one individually): Kuch nahi. Vivek in key saath math raho. Bigad jaogey.

Saying he smartly walked in to his cabin making everybody shiver. Vivek could only nod his head slightly in reply.

After they being safely out of ear shot of ACP. Abhijit and Daya looked at each other at how ACP sir coolly at the same time seriously pulled their legs.

Abhijit(sadly, sighing): Haan bhai tum humarey saath na raho tho hi behthar hai.

Daya: Haa haan yaar Vivek. Ye hi tum harey sehath keliye acha hai.

Fredy(including in): Haan aur mere liye bi.

Vivek was speech less at how because of ACP sir's word his seniors pushed him out. Seeing his mouth agape and tensed expression others couldn't control their laughter. Slowly they smiled at each other and finally broke in to glee. ACP sir glared a hot look in their direction and everybody went in their own ways shutting up their mouth tight.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked till now. Mission abi bi baki hai marey dosth. Just a light moment before shocking revelation about Abhijit's mission. :) Do review guys. Let's see who finds out hat the next chapter is going to be about in context with the episode. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Read at your own risk.**  
**

* * *

**Time 12:10 pm.**

Abhijit (muttering in low tone): Chaolo chakrah view maydhan pe tho pahunch gaye. Ab sirf kisi b tharah andhar jana hoga aur target ko haasil karna hoga. (looking at his watch ) Time tho hogaya hai….. magar… mein andhar chalun ya nahi?

While Abhijit was deep in thoughts deciding what to do a passer-by wished him Good Noon. Abhijit without looking at the person

Abhijit: Hn… haan haan…..

Abhijit( Taking a deep breath): Chalo yaar abhijit itni dur agaye ab mod ke jaaney mein kya hai… Jo hoga dhekha jayega. Ek try tho markey dhekthey hain. (rubbing his hands) Chalo Abhijit chakar view ko par karthey hain…..

Saying the Kshatriya marched ahead in full vigour briskly. He went past a big glass door marching through the marbled floor. Shooting arrows of serious "_Don't you dare to stop me_" glance from bow of eyes whoever, tried to stop him for a small talk. Failing all the soldiers in the first level

Abhijt stopped at cross corridors.

Abhijit(rubbing corner of his mouth): Lift ya stairs? Hmmmm….. Lift dangerous ho saktha hai. Agar koi agaya tha tho then I can get trapped. Wo sawal ke baan chodega aur mein kuch nahi kar paunga…. Stare case hi acha hai agar koi ayega tho mein chup bi saktha huin…..

Abhijit finally decided to take stair case.

Abhijit: (dejected) Magar mujhey 5 floors chadney hongey…. (Encouraging himself) Koi bath nahi yogdha. Tum kar sakthey ho…. Akir aap ek CID officer jo ho. Come on you can do it. Sher khan here I come.

_Arrey koi CID BG tho bajao humara Abhijit keliye…._

With CID music in background Abhijit took two steps at a time and attacked rest of the floors. Abhijit reached fourth floor. He was panting a little out of breath.

Abhijit: (breathing)…. Acha hua kisi mahan (breathing) yodha se nahi mila ab thak…

He heard footsteps. No worse than that it was clicking of heels and glees of girls. He turned back to find some fan girls coming towards him smiling like stupid.

Girls: OMG Sr. Inspector Abhijit….. Is samay…. Yahaan….. Wo bi….. Akeley…..

All started to run towards our poor Kshatriya. Abhijit was caught totally off guard.

Abhijit: Arrey ye kesa intehaam hai…. Inke samney tho koi bi weapon kaam nahi karega…..

Saying so, Abhijit started running for his life towards a safer place.

Abhijit(running): OMG please save me…

Abhijit took speed and went inside Gents rest room.

Abhijit: Thank you.

A senior local of that place gave him a stare and walked past him…..

Abhijit: Gave his silly smile.

Outside girls were standing smiling like a bunch of teenagers waiting to get glimpse of their favourite hot rockstar on whom they were head over heels in crush….

Abhijit opened the door a bit and looked out. Girls shouted as the door opened. Abhijit closed the door shut with a bang and rested his back on the door.

Abhijit: Ufff…. Ye log jathey kyun nahi….. Abhijit ab kya karogey? Tumhey ye bi chahiye aur bi…. Agar tum phele inkey saath flirt nahi karthey tho ye sab nahi hotha….. Ab phas gaye naa buri tharah se…..

Abhijit checked his watch again.

Abhijit: 12:35. Oh no time tho nikaltha jar aha hai…. If I become one minute late also I can't even get near the target.

AT the same time he heard a voice outside. He moved back a little.

Voice: Tum ladkiyan yahaan kya kar rahey ho…. Koi kaam nahi hai kya….. Leave. Then he heard the door click.

Abhijit hid inside a room.

Voice: Bahar aajao beta….

Abhijit came out and saw it was the same old man. Old man smiled at him. Abhijt too smiled back shyly.

Abhijit(smiling gratefully): Thank you kaka.

Old man just waved his hand.

Old man(patting Abhijit on his shoulder): Tum achey ho. Yesey hi achey kaam karthey rahna.

Saying he walked off. Abhijit stood still for some time thinking.

Abhijit: Magar kaka ab mein tho loot ney jaraha huin….

Abhijit walked out and without looking up took stares for fifth floor. As he reached fifth floor he saw some people coming so he hid behind the wall. After the sounds died he peeped a little. The area was clear.

Abhijit: Time 12:40 hogaya. Acha hua waqt pe agaya. Ab mein apna ek zaruri kaam pura kar letha huin…

Saying he walked full length of corridor took a right turn which was a dead end. He stood facing the wall took out his mobile and dialled forensic lab number.

On the other hand Tarika picked up the phone laughing.

Tarika: Hello!

Abhijit: Hello Tarika mein Abhijit bol raha huin.

Tarika(Laughing): Haan Abhijit bolo. Kuch kaam tha kya?

Abhijit: Haan. Magar tum ye bathao ki tum itna has kyun rahi ho?

Tarika: Kuch nahi Abhijit. Tum kaam bathao.

Abhijit: Kaan waan hotha rahega. Tum ye bathao ki tum has kyun rahi thi.

Tarika: Uff oh Abhijit. Salunkhe sir ne joke mara tho has rahi thi.

Abhijit: Hmm…

Tarika: Acha tum bathao kis liye phone kiya?

Abhijit: Haan. Wo humey ek nakoon mila hai. Wo merey cabin pe hai. Tum usey lekey check karkey bathao ki wo deepika ka hai ya nahi.

Tarika: Hmm… Ok. Tho nakun lakey do.

Abhijit: Nahi.

Tarika: Hn… Nahi matlab?

Abhijit: Matlab mein ab cabin nahi huin. Tum please ake le lo.

Tarika: Ok Abhijit kisi se bhij wa do… Ya mei kisi ko bejh thi huin.

Abhijit: (shouting): NAHI ! Nahi Tarika. Mein ab bahar huin beureau mein nahi. Aur ab kisi ko bej nahi saktha.

Tarika: Ok Abhijit mein hi kisi ko bejh dety huin. Koi bath nahi.

Abhijit: Nahi Tarika ji. Aap baath samajh ne ki khoshis kijiye. Mere place important documents hain agar aap kisi ko bejhengi tho kuch ghad badh ho saktha hai. Issliye please aap hi nakun le lijiye ga.

Tarika: Hmm… OK Abhijit. Mein lunch karkey akey le lethi huin.

Abhijit: Tarika ji baath bathut important hai. Aap please abi test karkey batha dijiye.

Tarika: (bit sad): Ok.

Abhijit: Thank you Tarika ji.

Tarika: Its ok Abhijit. Aur kuch?

Abhijit: Hmm nahi aeey haan. Kya wakaihi aaj Salunkhe sir apni girlfriend ke saath lunch karney ja rahein hain?

Tarika( launghing ): Haan Abhijit.

Abhijit: Ussi time pe naa jo aap ney kal bathaya?

Tarika: Hmm. Tum kyun puch rahey ho?

Abhijit(checking his watch): Bas yesey hi… Wo jathey hain magar kisi aur ko nahi…. Yahi soch raha tha mein…

Tarika: Hmm….Ok so rakthi huin.

Abhijit: Hello hello Tarika ji… Kya laye hain aaj aap lunch keliye?

Tarika: Roti aur bindi ki sabhji Abhijit. Aur kuch puchnaa hai ya mein bureau chaluin?

Abhijit: Bindi wow.

Tarika: Kya?

Abhijit: Haan haan aur kuch nahi. Aap phone rakh dijiye.

Abhijit cut his call and walked back after 5 mins. He again hid behind the same wall. He peeped out a little.

Abhijit: Yahaan sey sher khan ke adey thak janey keliye 2 min lagega. Wahaan sey target ko dhund ke nikal ke aaney keliye hmm… (shaking his hand calculating)…. Minimum 10 mins. Yahaan sey merey cabin jakey aur aney keliye …. Hmmm…..kaam ho jayega… Totally 15 mins lagey ga mujhey apney safe zone reach karney mein….. *sigh*.

He heard sound of the revolving door. He looked out to see sher khan walking majestically out of his chambers.

Abhijit: Hmmm…. Akir ahi gaye ye bahar.

Sher khan walked past Abhijit without looking at him because today he was so happy and he was not walking but skipping steps happily with a song murmuring in his lips…..

Abhijit eyed him in away at his behaviour. And shook his head in " nothing can be done of him ". As he did this he moved a step back and hit a steel flower vase. It fell with a thud.

Abhijit closed his his eyes and bit his tongue. As he opened his eyes he saw two securities standing before him. He looked behind them nobody was there.

Abhijit smiled Securities gave confused look towards him.

Security 1: Sir aap yahaan.

Abhijit( becoming authoritative): Haan. Apkey boss Sher…. a…a…..Salunkhe sir kahaan hai?

Security 2: Sir wo abi bahar gaye hain. Mein unhey bulaun?

Abhijit(bewilder): Nahi uski koi zarurath nahi hai. Aap log ja sakthey hain.

Security 1(hesitating): Sir Tarika madam bi nahi hai.

Abhijit: Mu…mu…mujhey patha hai… Mein ney kaha naa apjasakthey hain.

Security 2: Ji sir.

Has the securities walked towards the other side Abhijit sneaked the opposite side towards lab.

Security 2(laughing): Dhekha Tarika ji ka naam lethey hi kitna shama rahey they.

Seurity 1: Haan haan. Agar ye Tarika madam se nahi milney nahi aye tho kyun aye hongey.

Security 2: Hoga kuch kaam. Hum chalthey hain. Humney kuch nahi dhekha naa hi kuch suna.

Security 1: Hmm…..

Abhijit entered the lab hurriedly and eyed straight into his target. He covered the distance in one big step and snatched his aim, his everything at this moment from its place. He zipped it open and took out the blue round box. He held it in his both the palms like a Diary milk silk in a child's hand. He placed it carefully on the table and immediately ripped the lid f its place.

Abhijit's face glowed like a 1000 watt bulb. He tore a piece of roti and with bindi put it in his mouth. (_Readers slapping forehead: Uff ho_ ). He closed his eyes and savoured the taste slowly. Then he opened his eyes and attacked rest of rotis in full speed. Because he has to get away before Tarika comes and sees him here.

After gulping down 3 rotis out of 4 he felt guilt all of a sudden.

Abhjit: Arrey sirf ek hi bacha hai. Ab Tarika kya karegi. Bichari usey bi tho bhuk lage gi naa. Kya Tarika ji aap kabhi kabhi hi lunch lathi hain aur wo sirf itna saa. Aur do extra lathey _tiffin box_….(_Readers: Tum kabhi nahi sudarige Abhijit_) Tch tch… Chalo ek hi roti rakh dhetha huin…. (_Readers: Haw kitna scarify kar raha hai mera Abhijit_).

With heavy heart he closed the tiffin box but before that he tor half the roti and took left bindi and stuffed in his mouth (_Readers: Kya socha Abhijit tumharey barey mein. Tu nay mei naak katwa di_). He then replaced it in hand bag placed it in the same place as it was and walked out wiping his mouth contentedly.

As he was walking down to fourth floor he saw Tarika coming in opposite direction.

Abhijit: Ab ye yahaan. Margaye.

Abhijit quickly hid into a room without looking what it is. As he saw Tarika walk past he turned around sighing in relief. But what he saw in front of him made him jump out of his skin.

Abhijit had entered a research lab in which aspiring forensic doctors are given internship training. The fan girls where working here. And now as the prey entered their territory itself they were just ready to pounce on it.

Abhijit held his coat tightly with both his hands as if hanging on to his life. As the girls squealed at loud voice and approached towards their hero Abhijit stepped back and hit the door. He immediately turned around and opened the door and started running till he reached bureau in first floor.

Abhijit sat in his place gasping hard for all the oxygen his lungs can take.

Abhijit(grinning): Mission accomplished.

**Time 1:30 pm.**

Abhijit: Abthak koi nahi aya bureau mein? Chalo Tarika ko phone karkey puch the hain kaam kesey chal raha hai karkey.

Abhijit dialled forensic number.

Tarika: Hello Abhijit.

Abhijit: Tumhey kesey patha chala.

Tarika: Aur kaun ho saktha jo kaam dhekey kaam karney bahi dhetha.

Abhijit: Hehee….. Aur haan acha.. kaam hua?

Tarika: Abhijit kaam karahi huin. Mein khud hi call karthi huin. Bye.

Abhijit: Haan bye Tarika ji.

**Time 2:00 pm**

Daya and Abhijit were discussing about the case when Abhijit mentioned to Daya about the previous phone call. Daya teased Abhijit and in the Vivek was sandwhiched again for the second time during this case. Fredy came in with a poster and all four of them where discussing about it when Abhijit got the call he was waiting for.

Abhijit: Hello Tarika ji.

Tarika(bluntly): Tum busy they kisi kaam se?

Abhijit: Nahi Tarika ji. Mein aap hi ka phone ka intezar kar raraha tha.

Tarika(without any emotion): Abhijit nakun Deepika ka hai.

Abhijit: Ye tho achi bath bathayi apney.

Tarika: Ok Abhijit you carry on. Mein phone rakthi huin.

Abhijit: Acha tik hai. He..hello….hello Tarika ji.

Tarika(without interest): Haan bolo Abhijit.

Abhijit: Khana kaya apney.

Tarika( in anger): Haan adi roti meiney kahaliya Abhijit. Thank you apney itni badi maherbani karney keliye.

Abhijit: Tik hai Tarika ji.

Tarika: BYE !

Abhijit: Haan bye bye Tarika ji.

Daya came towards Abhjit.

Daya(clearing his throat): Tho kya banaya Tarika ji ney aaj?

Abhijit: Matlab.

Daya: Matlab kya khana banaya jesey roti, dhal, raitha, bindi…

Abhijit(glowing): Bindi. Arrey bindi Tarika ji bahuth acha banathi hai Daya.

Daya: Acha. Tho nakun?

Abhijit: Nakun. (Thinking kya nakun sey bi sabji banaya ja saktha ?)

Daya:Wo hi nakin jiskeliya usney phone kiya.

Abhijit( Dimag ki bathi jal hi gayi akhir): Arrey haan nakun. Daya nakun tho Deepika ki hi hai…..

* * *

**A/N**: So that's it guys. _Abhijit's mission was to steal Tarika's home made tiffin and savour it_. This story is the craziest thing I have ever written. Don't know to what extent I was successful in maintaining suspense. And if it lived up to the hype created with mission thing in summary. You guys must have surely said _I will kill you_ when guys came to know that Abhijit's real mission. _Ha I fooled you guys there didn't I. _ You are welcome to do so. So most of you guys guessed wrong except FK who came close to what I thought. Crazy people think alike. ; )


End file.
